Confrontation 3
by Clashedncut13
Summary: Jacob goes away for a long trip and returns to find Edward and Bella in their biggest mess yet, Bella's pregnancy. Can Jacob squash his feelings for Edward once and for all?


Edward and Jacob trashy story, part 3.

March 1, 2013

Jacob was beginning to wonder if him going back the Cullen's in the first place had been a very good idea. Being scarred permanently by Bella's undeniable starvation and dealing with the constant picking and criticizing of the wolves, who thought the whole story with the Cullen clan was out of control, was getting to be a bit much. Until two days prior, it had been months since Jacob had set foot in Forks, Washington. He had enjoyed being all wolf all the time and he felt like no one could blame him. He had, after all, to watch the woman he loved marry his worst enemy. He may have thought that was the worst of it, but now he had to deal with this crazy demon baby shit. So suddenly, Jacob was again part of daytime soap opera that was the Cullen household.

Then of course there was the whole, splitting from Sam's pack to be a lone wolf only to be followed by Seth and Leah. Those two wouldn't leave him alone for even five minutes. And on top of all of it, the glittery icing on the cake, was Edward fucking Cullen. Edward whose staring problem was even worse than it had been before Jacob left. Edward who still looked simply edible, even though his moodiness was worse than ever. Why wouldn't Jacob's feelings dwindle away?

The worst was that, between the mental telepathy of his pack and the mind reading vampire, Jacob was under constant scrutiny. He didn't like feeling like a big dog trapped in a tiny cage.

So he had decided to take action. Much like Edward had tried to do nearly a year ago, Jacob would try again. And this time it would work dammit! As he marched from the forest in just cargo shorts up to the Cullen's porch, Jacob didn't bother to quiet his thoughts. He had to keep his plans from the wolves, but Edward, it was damn time that Edward understood the mental torment that Jacob had been experiencing. Maybe then he'd stop staring so much.

"Jacob," Edward said opening the door before he knocked. "I heard you coming."

Jacob took in the long throaty stare that Edward gave him and his body. He watched Edward's face, a compilation of emotions revolving across it.

"Back to wearing no clothes I see," he said finally.

"It'll be easier if I have less to take off," Jacob said. He gratified himself with Edward's genuine shock at the innuendo and then pushed past Edward into the house.

Bella, oblivious as usual, grinned when she saw him. She had a straw stuck in her mouth that led into a glass of red. Jacob's smile back was strained. The whole human sipping on human blood thing made him a little queasy. He swallowed, knowing that he had to play his next move cool.

"I'm taking Edward hunting." He said suddenly. Ok, a little less cool than he planned. Everyone in the room looked at him like he had just said that he loved vampires. He decided to just run with it.

"You have to be blind not to see that Bella's not the only one starving here. All of you have pretty much shot from gold to black by now," he said, gesturing to his eyes.

"So, I'll take Edward first while the rest of you can protect Bella, along with Seth and Leah, from Sam's pack. Sam's pack won't touch Edward with me there. Together we are too dangerous. Then we'll come back and switch. Everyone gets fed, everyone stays safe."

At first they said nothing. They just looked between Edward and Jacob, waiting for Edward's reaction. Alice, wide-eyed, watched only Jacob, his decision searing in her mind. Jacob glimpsed at her, but her expression was unreadable. She must have thought something though, because Edward shot a warning look at her.

"That sounds like a great idea Jacob," Carlisle said finally. Rosalie and Edward looked stunned.

"Aren't you worried dog boy is going to tear Edward to pieces in the woods?" Rosalie asked.

Jacob laughed. Then turning to Edward said,

"I promise not to tear you to pieces."

"I don't think Edward is facing any real danger here Rose. Edward, do you feel like you'd be in danger?"

"No," he said quietly. He looked at Alice again. She was covering a smile into the floor. He looked over at Bella, pained to leave her.

"You'll be back soon," she said with a smile. As always, Bella was totally supportive of Jacob/Edward bonding time. Jacob let out a low whine in his head. Edward's expression matched his.

"We should go soon, or now. So we can get out to the best spots by feeding time."

Edward nodded. He kissed Bella's sallow cheek before meeting Jacob at the door. As they shut the front door, Jacob nodded to Seth and Leah in the woods. He'd explained the hunting logistics to them earlier leaving out the whole, "fuck Edward in the woods," portion out.

"Ready?" Jacob said, dropping his shorts onto the porch. Edward swallowed, remembering Jacob's naked body in a flash. Jacob stayed just long enough for effect and then changed into his wolfy self. He didn't wait and took off into the woods. Edward had no choice but to follow.

It felt good for both of them to run. Jacob hadn't focused on the forest since he'd gotten back, but now he realized how much he'd missed even just two days of it. Months in the woods had surely changed his mind of what being alive actually was. The forest and all its complexities were an organism all on its own. He had wanted to be part of that organism desperately, shoving himself into the natural environment like he had never known anything else. But every so often, he had felt a tremor of the Quilloette wolves, looking for him, reaching out to him over miles and miles of forest. When he realized that he'd been craving a hamburger for weeks, he knew it was time to return home. But all of this didn't explain why he was here, in the forest with Edward, set on extinguishing the flames between them yet again.

Edward had shamefully contemplated how nice it would be to run and never come back more than once in the past few days. This fantasy occurred mostly when he thought about losing Bella, but occasionally even more shamefully to him, even if he didn't. Maybe he was more of a normal male than he thought, bound at least a little by the fear of commitment. Forever, was after all, a very long time.

He had missed Jacob more than he cared to admit. It felt great to run alongside the wolf, bounding over logs and fallen tree branches. Jacob's mind was finally quieting down after some painful reiterations of the twisted mess he and Edward had gotten into, and was beginning to focus on the woods. It was nice, Edward realized, to actually follow him in the woods and then figuratively through the memories of this place, embracing an experience that was both new to him and already cherished by Jacob.

They sailed through the trees, putting more and more forest between them and home. After nearly an hour, Jacob slowed to a soft trot. The sun was starting to set, feeding time. He sniffed the air. Edward also opened his senses, letting them make a picture of the several miles surrounding them. Together, they smelt rabbits, a couple of deer, an owl taking off from the trees and then...

Jacob froze when he caught scent of it. His hackles bristled up his copper back. Edward smelled it too. It was a grizzly. A formidable challenge, Edward thought. But he was starving. As soon as he knew that grizzly was ambling through their path, he wanted it.

It was a big male, bigger than Jacob and certainly bigger than Edward, but that didn't matter. They weren't your average wolf and well-dressed man walking through the dark forest.

Edward caught Jacob's large amber eye, and they separated, looking to catch the bear from two directions. They backed into separate corners of the clearing and waited for the bear to amble in. Behind the cover of trees, Jacob looked like he could have been a bear himself. Edward looked like a ghost's shadow behind the trees.

Unsuspecting, the bear entered the clearing; so rare was he hunted, he had little need for looking out. He made his way in slow big steps between them. Then he stopped suddenly. He smelled them. He cowered only a moment before letting out a long, low grumble.

Already poised, Edward and Jacob closed in, circling around the bear in its small clearing. The bear reared up on its hind legs, making it at least ten feet tall. Momentarily Edward stepped back. Jacob didn't. He dived in at the large animal and ducked out of the way of one dangerous swipe. He shot back and shot forward again, agitating the bear. Edward timed Jacob's second dive in and joined him, expecting to overwhelm the beast. However, they both caught a paw, throwing them back into the trees behind them. The bear, not interested in fighting off two at once, made a run for it.

The two hunters leapt up and ran to the space where the bear had once been. They realized their mistake too late, colliding with the force of two boulders. Jacob whined as he fell back.

"Fuck," Edward groaned as he hit the ground with his back. Jacob rolled up to his feet and snarled at Edward.

"Not just _my_ fault Jacob," Edward snarled back. Jacob shook his large wolf head and galloped after the bear, following the demolished trail it left in its path. Edward shot to his feet and took to the trees, slinging himself from one to the next, hoping to land above the grizzly.

The beast was tiring and they both knew it. They could hear its heart pounding and its breath guffawing from its jaws. Its path was less strategic than it had been in the beginning. Now it just charged threw the forest, hoping to outrun its attackers. They were catching up to it. They saw its shadow a hundred feet ahead.

Jacob reached it first, nipping hard at its hind legs, slowing it down. Seconds later, Edward leapt onto its back, gripping either side of its giant head and twisting it, snapping its neck and killing it instantly. The bear roared and tumbled to a stop in a heap, at which point Jacob leapt on it to, getting his jaws into the bear's throat and ripping it out.

Edward latched himself to the open wound, burying his face and sucking hard. He had no idea how starving he had really been. And as he drank, the memories of the forest drifted from the bear into his mouth. Jacob settled into ripping at some of the meat. He was less ravenous than Edward and planned to leave plenty of meat for some of the local wolf packs that he could sense roaming soundlessly around them, but it would have been unceremonious to not feed from the bear, who had been a truly worthy hunt.

Eventually Jacob pulled away. He howled, signaling the kill to the other wolves and scavengers around them. Then he shook out his coat and shifted back to man. Edward was still feeding; gorging himself on the blood he'd been without for so long. Jacob let him and went to the edge of the clearing. Just beyond the trees he saw the end of the cliff they stood on. It dropped into a long dark sea of trees. The descending red sun stained them.

The sunset was sensual and glorified: like the hunt, like Edward. Well those feelings would go away soon, Jacob assured himself. In a minute he would go back to the vampire and take care of business. He would realize that he had not been missing out on anything and he could finally, finally move on.

Edward drank, and the more he did the more he came back to the panic that perhaps his hunger had been able to cover. He did not know if he could save Bella, or what their child would be. He had failed her. He wasn't the superhero she thought he was. He was no prince charming. He was just a vampire, a creature tied to life by his own thirst for the life of others.

As the life of the bear drifted away from its blood, his sadness rose. He continued to drink, desperate for the simplicity of the forest in its taste. He sank his teeth into the bear again and again, but the blood was cold. He was crying. He had killed the bear, as he was going to kill Bella. And now it was too late to bring the bear back. He pulled away from the bear and the tears really came. He sobbed. He was horrified at himself, but he couldn't stop. The tears just came, and with them came a howling not unlike the wolves, bitter and sad.

Jacob flipped around and jogged toward Edward. The vampire was slumped over the dead bear, covered in blood and crying like a baby. Oh no, Jacob thought, this was going to ruin everything.

He came around the vampire and hoisted him to his feet, dragging him away from the bear and further into the clearing before setting him down on the ground again. He held Edward up by his shoulders, as the vampire sniveled, sobbed and hung his head.

"Edward! What's wrong with you?"

"We killed the bear!" Edward wailed.

Jacob stared at him stunned.

"Yeah. That was the point wasn't it? Kill the bear, drink the blood? Am I missing something?"

"All I do is kill things! The bear, Bella…"

"Edward, Bella isn't dead."

"But she will be, and it's all my fault!" Edward moaned and whined. Jacob shook his head and sighed. He let go of Edward's shoulders and the vampire slumped to the ground limp. Jacob stood over him and glared at him.

"Well shit," he mumbled. "This is not going as planned at all."

He shook his head.

"At all." he said again. He said nothing for a moment, deciding on his next course of action. Then he sighed. There was no way he was going to take advantage of Edward while he was sobbing over the death of his food.

"This is really inconvenient, I hope you know that," he said before dropping to the ground and pulling Edward into his open lap. He wrapped his arms around Edward and let him cry, resting his chin on his head. Edward collapsed gratefully into his naked chest. He stained Jacob's tan skin with his bloody tears and whimpered into him. They sat like that until Edward's sobs died down to gentle chokes of hysteria.

Keeping Edward against him, Jacob unbuttoned Edward's shirt and gently shucked it off his shoulders. Then he used it to wipe the vampire's red stained face.

"Geez, when you guys cry, you really make a mess."

Edward said nothing, still extremely despondent. Fuck, Jacob thought, he's being such a girl right now. Still, Jacob gingerly wiped Edward's ivory face, swiping blood from the crevices around his nose and mouth. As soon as he realized the care he took to do it, he dropped the shirt. Then he stood up and walked away from him, rubbing his temples with his hands. No, this was not going to happen. He was not going to get all mushy over this bloodsucker again, being supportive and everything. This whole breakdown of Edward's was totally ruining Jacob's whole plan of getting over him.

"Edward, you're being ridiculous."

"What?" Edward asked, snappishly. Edward, despite himself, noticed Jacob's nakedness as he walked away. He was, if possible, more attractive than before. Months in the forest had hardened him: from his broad sculpted shoulders right down to his muscled butt. Suddenly, Jacob turned around, giving Edward a shot of his bright, wolf eyes. He stalked back toward him, talking as he approached him.

"Whatever it is you're doing right now isn't going to save Bella. You know what is going to save Bella? Changing her while she's giving birth to your demon child, which you can only do if you're not so hungry that you kill her. So, we hunted. We talked about all this."

"But, it's all my fault,"

Jacob squatted down to Edward's face, and took his shoulders in his hands.

"Edward, just. Shut. Up."

And then Jacob kissed him, hard, right on the mouth. At first, Edward shrank away, surprised by the attack. But Jacob's lips were warm and soft, bribing Edward's to open for him. So he did, and Jacob slid his tongue skillfully into the vampire's mouth, intertwining his tongue with his own.

They both knew that this was what they wanted, kisses sparkling in the fading day. With growing ferocity, Jacob took Edward's head in his hands and deepened their kiss. Edward accepted it readily, running his hands down Jacob's chest. Searching, Edward clawed at Jacob's bare skin, grazed through the dark wisp of hair at his navel and reached further, grabbing Jacob's exposed cock.

Jacob moaned and climbed on top of Edward, pushing his back to the ground. The soil was cool compared to Jacob's feverishly hot body grinding into him. Edward could already feel how different Jacob was, how ready he was to take agency of his own needs. He felt it in every manipulation of Jacob's hands, the way he arched Edward's chin up and drove his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Jacob nipped at Edward's lip and ended the kiss suddenly. He sat up on Edward's chest, pinning him down, and scooted forward. He arched his incredibly hard cock towards Edward's mouth. Edward stared at it, surprised.

"Take it," Jacob said gruffly. "Take all of it in your mouth."

"Ok," Edward whispered.

So Jacob thrust his cock toward him and Edward lifted his head from the ground, extending his tongue to Jacob's waiting dick. He ran his tongue along it gently, sucking lightly on the end, teasing Jacob. How he missed this cock.

Jacob exhaled hard, and let out a low chuckle.

"No teasing," he murmured and pushed his cock further into Edward's mouth. It was so cool and tingling.

"Holy shit Edward." Jacob gasped. He couldn't help himself, and shoved his cock deep into Edward's waiting throat. The vampire, unprepared, choked.

"Sorry," he said, pulling back.

Edward circled his tongue around the head.

"Don't be," he said.

Jacob growled and shoved his cock in deep one more time. Then he pulled out and slid down Edward's body, kissing everywhere he could: the vein on his throat, the patch of hair at his sternum, his pale nipple. Jacob drug his teeth across it roughly, making it hard.

Edward let out a low hiss. And then Jacob traveled lower, sucking on the line of muscle leading into his pants.

Edward reached for the button on his jeans but Jacob was way ahead of him. They were coming down his thighs and off his ankles faster than he could catch his breath. Then, just as fast, Jacob's mouth was enveloping Edward's cock. It was Edward's turn to moan as Jacob lavishly slid the whole appendage deep into his mouth and sucked. No shyness this time, no question. He swallowed hard on Edward's cock and then raced the base of it with his tongue. He looked up at the vampire, met his boiling eyes, and gave him another hard suck.

Then Edward yanked him off of him. He had him by the shoulders and pinned him into the tree behind them before Jacob could exhale, before time could barely pass. Their mouths were on each other again, urgent and giving. Their cocks rubbed into each other. They both moaned. Jacob ran his hands along Edward's body, circling them around his neck and into his hair as they kissed. Edward began to position himself to enter Jacob.

Then suddenly, Edward had his back against the tree. He hit it hard, violently, making its leaves shake. He was pinned By Jacob's unbelievably strong arms.

"Not this time Edward," Jacob said between kisses, "don't you remember what I told you last time I had you stuck against a tree?"

"Yes," Edward said with a shudder.

"Good, cause I can't wait any longer," Jacob said, flipping Edward around and trapping him against the tree.

He spit on his cock, rubbing it wet. Then he took his moist dripping fingers and reached for Edward's asshole. Edward shivered at Jacob's touch, his almost gentle circling. Though gentle, it carried a sense of control, a sense of need.

Jacob replaced his fingers with his throbbing erection, and slid just barely into Edward.

"Jacob…"

"No," Jacob murmured and pushed into Edward to the hilt. Edward let out a groan, breathing heavily. Jacob froze, savoring being completely engulfed inside this vampire man. It was so tight, he thought he might burst right then, especially with Edward squirming on him, just slightly.

"Do you want it?" Jacob asked, nipping at Edward's ear.

Face pressed to the tree, chest grinding against the bark, with Jacob's amazingly hard dick in his ass just waiting to take him. Fuck yes Edward wanted it. He wanted it so bad he could barely stand it.

"Yes," he gasped.

"Then fuck me," Jacob gasped back. Edward shot him a glare over his shoulder, unwilling to completely submit.

"Do it. Fuck me Edward." Jacob commanded softly.

Edward bit his lip, savoring the pressure, weighing his options. Edward tingled all over. He then slowly began moving up and down on Jacob's dick. Holy shit the friction felt so good. Jacob rolled his eyes toward the back of his head. It was so unbelievably tight.

"Yes, like that. Just like that," he moaned. He gripped Edward's hips and began to fuck him back, savoring every pull of Edward's muscles on his cock.

"Holy fucking shit."

Jacob put one hand on the trunk of the tree for balance as he began to drive into Edward. Edward fucked him back, snarling into the tree. He frantically rubbed his own dick. Jacob cupped Edward's mouth, using his chin as leverage. Edward could feel his heart pounding into his hand. He couldn't stop himself; he sank his teeth into the fleshy palm, sucking hard. Blood flooded Edward's mouth, and Jacob's entire forest journey unfolded in front of him. All of Jacob's feelings were as bare and naked as Jacob was before Edward. His vision went spotted as he came, spraying all over himself and the tree.

Jacob cried out, the pain triggering him into a hard, forceful climax. He choked on his own breath as he continued to pound into Edward, shooting his entire load into him. Jacob clung to Edward like he might disappear. He kept him trapped there until his breath slowly came back to him. Edward gingerly pulled his teeth from Jacob's hand, licking his wounds. Jacob tenderly pulled his still twitching prick out of him.

But they stayed like that for a moment more, stuck together against the tree.

"That was so amazingly good," Jacob breathed. Edward nodded weakly.

"I came here to get you out of my system." Jacob looked to the sky as if for answers.

"Did it work?" Edward asked.

"Nope. I don't think it did at all."

"Well shit," Edward murmured. They both laughed lightly.

Jacob pulled away, finally letting Edward free. Edward reached for his pants, sliding them on gingerly.

Jacob surveyed the area.

"We should go back soon. They'll be wondering. And we don't want to scare the rest of the forest away from the bear, it'll be wasted if we do."

"Right," Edward said, picking up his blood-smattered shirt and shrugging it on. He buttoned each button slowly, thinking about going back and the pressures involved with it. He looked up at Jacob. The wolf-man looked sad. He didn't want to go back either.

"Everything is going to change," Jacob said, mimicking his thoughts.

"Jacob, Bella and I aren't going anywhere." Edward reassured him. Jacob believed him, or he wanted to. And that seemed to be enough for that moment, as the night settled on the clearing. Edward, dressed now, came up to Jacob, touching his face with one hand. Jacob looked hard into his now amber eyes.

"Let's go home."


End file.
